Ruleta Rusa
by emilyvedder
Summary: Songfic-Russian Roulette--¿Conoces el juego de la ruleta rusa?...Ahogué un grito y abrí mis ojos, claro que lo conocía así había perdido a mis padres. -No pienso que eres un sádico, sé cómo se mueven las cosas en la mafia y créeme que te doy la razón.


**Hola, mi primer songfic y aparte de todo mi primer fic sobre el SasuKarin... no me gusta esa pareja para nada soy más SasuSaku pero en cuanto escuché la canción Russian Roulette de Rihanna pensé hacerla fic con ésta pareja.**

**Espero que los fans de la pareja no se sientan ofendidos, que bueno no hay ninguna parte en donde ofenda a la pareja y ya saben escribir sobre parejas que no son tu fuerte da miedo,jajaja y eso me pasa con éste fic, espero que les guste y se reciben reviews de todo ^^**

**Cuídense y una vez más espero que les guste n.n**

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
_

* * *

**Ruleta Rusa**

Había una gran pelea entre la mafia de Tokio, en especial entre dos bandos, los que se supone que eran "los buenos" y nosotros, "los malos".

"Los buenos" constaban de un gran número de personas lideradas por un tal Naruto Uzumaki, según por lo que me contó Suigetsu, un amigo el cual era asesino a sueldo, el tal Naruto Uzumaki quería que parara la violencia que se vivía en esos tiempos en Tokio pero el también aplicaba violencia cuando se requería.

El líder de "los malos" era Sasuke Uchiha, el sólo quería la venganza porque supuestamente "los buenos" mataron a su familia, sabía cómo se sentía pues mis familiares habían muerto por las mismas causas pero no me lo tomaba tana pecho como él, la guerra entre la mafia de los dos bandos en las calles de Tokio era bastante pesada, a estas alturas ya no sabía quiénes eran realmente "los buenos" y quienes "los malos".

Por lo que me pudo decir Suigetsu antes de que nos encontráramos con el jefe de la mafia Sasuke Uchiha, él y Naruto Uzumaki eran mejores amigos hacía mucho tiempo pero por alguna razón que nadie sabe y creo que nunca nos enteraríamos, ellos dejaron de ser amigos y Sasuke formó el otro equipo que como ya dije antes eran "los malos".

No sé como vine a parar aquí, Suigetsu me había comentado que para no vivir en medio de una guerra tenía yo que estar en esa guerra y pelear contra quienes quisieran oponerse a tus deseos y que mejor aún que pelear estando en uno de los dos bandos.

No conocía al tal Naruto Uzumaki, solamente por fotos en los periódicos y qué decir de Sasuke Uchiha, a él tampoco lo conocía por eso Suigetsu me llevaba a conocerlo y hablar con él para que me dejara entrar en su famosa banda mafiosa, en realidad no sabía cuáles eran mis razones exactamente, pero ya que los únicos dos amigos que tenía y los cuales me protegían al haber quedado huérfana eran Suigetsu y Jūgo, ellos pertenecían a esa mafia y no quedaba de otra más que unirme para darle las gracias de lo que habían hecho por mí.

La voz de Suigetsu me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras íbamos caminando por la casa en dónde se suponía que vivía el líder.

-Oye bruja, ya llegamos. Las pruebas que pone el jefe no son nada fáciles, pero espero de verdad que la puedas pasar.

-Gracias pez con patas, Jūgo me advirtió sobre eso. Yo también espero poder hacerlo.

Así era nuestra relación, aunque me había cuidado junto con Jūgo, siempre nos hablábamos con apodos. El me sonrió un tanto preocupado con esa mueca que lo caracterizaba, suspiró y golpeó levemente mi hombro con su puño cerrado como si me estuviera dando ánimos. Nunca éramos cariñosos entre sí pero nos apoyábamos.

Suigetsu golpeó levemente la puerta y se escuchó un "Adelante" del otro lado de ésta. Mi amigo entró primero y me hizo pasar detrás de él. La habitación estaba casi oscura si no fuera por una lámpara que daba una luz muy tenue, había un escritorio y algunos libros, era elegante pero tomando en cuenta la casa en la que estábamos no me sorprendió mucho.

No era que tuviera miedo a lo que pudiera pasar allá adentro, sabía que la vida de la mafia era dura y más sabiendo que iba a ser "mi iniciación" Jūgo me lo había contado, lo que me preocupaba era saber si no le podía ser útil al jefe.

-¿Quién es?- Al parecer la persona a la que le pertenecía esa voz era alguien joven, levanté la cabeza y pude observar a un muchacho de no menos veinticinco años sentado detrás del escritorio.

La luz que iluminaba el cuarto lo hacía ver misterioso y con la mirada dura, era alguien guapo, no lo podía negar, pero había algo que no me gustaba, se veía algo intimidante y con un semblante que imponía a cualquiera que lo viera.

-Es Karin, ya le había hablado de ella. Dijo que la citara hoy con usted para que puedan hablar sobre…

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Déjanos solos Suigetsu.

Mi amigo asintió con la cabeza y volteo de reojo a verme, escuché como cerraba la puerta y a pesar de que yo tuviera algo de miedo nunca lo mostré en mi cara.

-Siéntate- Me pidió.

Sasuke Uchiha se levantó mientras yo me sentaba en una de las sillas que había enfrente del gran escritorio y subió un poco la luz, ahora ya no era tenue por lo que pude observar su cara y su físico… era mujer, después de todo me gustaban los hombres y más si estos eran misteriosos. Su cuerpo, a pesar de llevar un traje de diseñador, se veía muy bien trabajado, por alguna razón empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre.

Nos quedamos viendo unos minutos los cuales me parecieron horas, pude perderme en su mirada y ésta reflejaba tristeza pero a la vez ambición y poder, el tal Sasuke Uchiha de verdad era una caja de sorpresas tomando en cuenta de que pensaba que era un viejo decrépito, en mi cabeza imaginaba que todos los jefes de las mafias eran iguales pero recordé al tal Naruto Uzumaki que a pesar de ser también el líder de "los buenos" era demasiado guapo, que tonta por haber pensado que Sasuke Uchiha era un viejo.

-No parece que seas muy fuerte, no creo que manejes armas y tampoco dominar algún tipo de pelea física.

-Te equivocas Sasuke, sé manejar armas. Jūgo y Suigetsu me enseñaron hace algún tiempo, y se dominar taijutsu.

Sasuke alzó una ceja mientras se acomodaba en su silla y recargaba su espalda en ella.

-¿Suigetsu no te dijo como debes hablarme?

-Lo hizo, pero yo no soy de las personas que les habla de usted a los demás y menos cuando la otra persona tiene mi misma edad.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Me preguntó, parecía como si su semblante se hubiera endurecido por mi contestación pero la verdad era esa, no me iba a rebajar con alguien por mucho que fuera jefe de una mafia.

Jūgo me comentó alguna vez que a Sasuke le gustaba jugar con las mujeres, tener sexo y luego matarlas si es que ellas sabían demasiada información.

-Veinticuatro- Le respondí secamente para que luego el silencio reinara de nuevo en la habitación.

Después de unos segundos sonrió con autosuficiencia, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una pistola poniéndola cuidadosamente delante de mí.

-¿Conoces el juego de la ruleta rusa?

Ahogué un grito y abrí mis ojos, claro que lo conocía así había perdido a mis padres.

Alguien había mandado a un matón a mi casa para capturarlos, uno de ellos había sacado una pistola y la había puesto en la mesa tal y como lo había hecho Sasuke Uchiha unos momentos atrás. Mi madre me había escondido en una alacena situada en la cocina de lo que había sido mi casa pero desgraciadamente los matones llevaron a mis padres a la misma cocina donde yo estaba escondida.

Uno de los matones le había dicho a mi padre y a mi madre que la pistola sólo tenía una bala adentro del cañón, el juego era dejar correr el cañón y al azar dispararse en la cabeza, si tenías suerte sobrevivías y sino morías, así de simple, así de sencillo. Lo que no contaban mis padres era que la pistola tenía más de una bala encañonada.

**Toma un respiro, tómalo profundamente  
cálmate, el me dice:  
si juegas, juega para subsistir  
toma un arma y cuenta hasta tres**

-Por tu expresión parece que lo conoces- Sonrió triunfante juntando las yemas de los dedos debajo de su mentón.

Asentí con la cabeza, no podía quitarla mirada de la pistola.

-Sólo tiene una bala, tómala y cuenta hasta tres. Después de eso disparate, veremos si sobrevives

**Ahora estoy sudando, moviéndome lentamente  
no hay tiempo para pensar, me toca ir.**

Quería alzar mi mano para tomar el arma pero no podía, estaba temblando y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por mi frente, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que entrar a la mafia para agradecer a Suigetsu y Jūgo por haberme cuidado y protegido durante diez años, cuando me encontraron por las calles caminando sola y sin rumbo. Les había prometido pagarles lo que habían hecho por mí ahora ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que hacerlo.

Sasuke tomó la pistola y cerré los ojos apretando mis párpados, por un momento pensé en que si yo no lo hacía el podía hacerlo. Escuché una risa un poco sarcástica y abrí los ojos lentamente.

-Hazlo, ¿qué esperas?

**Y tú puedes ver mi corazón latir  
puedes verlo a través de mi pecho  
estoy aterrada pero no me marchare  
sé que tengo que pasar esta prueba  
solo apretare el gatillo**

Siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora lo escucho y sé que Sasuke también lo escucha, quiero irme pero no puedo hacerlo, quiero ser útil para mis amigos y protegerlos aunque eso conlleve a estar del lado de "los malos", es una prueba muy difícil así como me lo había contado Jūgo, Sasuke buscaba los puntos más débiles de las personas que querían unirse a su banda de mafiosos para ponerlos a prueba, dice Jūgo que lo hacen para que puedas soportar posibles enfrentamientos con el otro bando, puede que ellos sepan más de ti que tu de ellos.

Quise levantar mi mano pero me paralicé, no podía, ¿qué tanto es apretar un gatillo?, un estúpido gatillo que sé usarlo a la perfección gracias a mis amigos pero las imágenes en mi mente de cuando vi morir a mis padres ante mis ojos no ayudaba mucho mi situación actual.

-¿Lo ves?, sólo tiene una bala- Lo decía mientras me enseñaba el pequeño cañón, asentí con la cabeza mientras que el lo dejó correr y volvió a poner la pistola frente a mí, su voz sonaba un tanto exasperada.

-Yo… ¿tú cómo sabes que me estaba preguntando eso mismo?

Sasuke sonrió para luego inclinar la cabeza.

-Porque a todas las personas que quieren entrar a la mafia y están de mi lado los mando investigar, ¿no te lo dijeron tus amigos?

Abrí de nuevo los ojos y trataba de encontrar una explicación el nuevamente sonrió.

-Ellos no me dijeron lo que les pasó a tus padres, Karin. La traición es algo que jamás perdono.

Suspiré pero no sé si había sido de alivio o de saber que iba a apretar un gatillo el cual quizá tuviera una bala y podía matarme o en éste caso suicidarme.

**Di una oración por ti  
él dice que cierres los ojos  
a veces ayuda  
y luego tengo una idea aterradora  
que él está aquí en medio  
que él nunca se perdió**

-Dicen que si rezas antes de hacerlo se libera tu alma y mueres en paz, si es que lo haces. También ayuda que cierres los ojos, no creo que quieras que tú última imagen sea ver la cara de tu "ejecutor"- Sasuke habló haciendo énfasis en la palabra "ejecutor", aunque sabía muy dentro de mí que el "ejecutor" no iba a ser el sino yo.

Lo miraba a los ojos con súplica pero sabía que Sasuke Uchiha no iba a tentarse el corazón por más que me hubiera enseñado que el cañón de la pistola sólo tuviera una bala. Me pude dar cuenta que su mano seguía tomando la pistola con los dedos, no había alzado la mano desde que me enseñó lo de la bala y por un momento en mi mente cruzó la idea de que si yo no lo hacía el lo iba a hacer.

**Y tú puedes ver mi corazón latir  
puedes verlo a través de mi pecho  
estoy aterrada pero no me marchare  
sé que tengo que pasar esta prueba  
solo apretare el gatillo**

Mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, parecía como si se hubiera detenido en algún punto y luego comenzaba a bombear de nuevo sangre, sé que Sasuke lo escuchó por lo que hizo una mueca que parecía más a una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

-No quiero que pienses en mí como un sádico, no lo soy. Pero quiero tener gente de confianza alrededor de mí. Como sabes tenemos una pelea con Naruto Uzumaki y su deseo de "tener una vida sin guerras", pero ellos, los que se dicen "los buenos" mataron a mi familia cuando yo era un niño.

Asentí con la cabeza, lo comprendía aunque no hubiera perdido a mis padres tan pequeña sabía lo que se sentía que te los arrebataran por culpa de una guerra sin sentido entre mafias, todo giraba en torno al dinero y la droga era demasiado molesto y quería demostrarle a Sasuke que iba a estar de su lado aunque tampoco supiera con exactitud qué bando había matado a mis padres, tal vez me estaba confundiendo de bando y "los malos" habían matado a mis padres, tal vez habían sido ellos pero también cabía la posibilidad de que "los buenos" lo hubieran hecho, a estas alturas no sabía con exactitud ese pequeño detalle pero tan importante que iba a lo mejor a costarme la vida.

-No pienso que eres un sádico, sé cómo se mueven las cosas en la mafia y créeme que te doy la razón.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza volviendo a poner las yemas de los dedos juntas frente a su mentón, demonios en realidad era alguien que atraía, volví a sentir ese cosquilleó en mi vientre y por alguna razón que aún no comprendo tomé el arma con mi mano derecha. No sé en qué momento me armé de valor.

**Cuando mi vida parpadea ante mis ojos  
me pregunto si volveré a ver el amanecer de nuevo  
así que muchos no tendrán la oportunidad de decir adiós  
pero es demasiado tarde para levantar el valor en mi vida.**

Pude recordar esos momentos cuando perdí a mis padres, los mafiosos salían de la cocina y yo salía rápidamente de la alacena en cuanto los dejé de escuchar, abracé lo que quedaba de mi madre mientras lloraba y después abracé a mi padre.

Salí de la casa y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, unas calles más adelante tropecé con una chica de mi misma edad, que en ese entonces yo tenía quince años. La chica tenía el cabello corto y de color rosa, ella tenía la mirada perdida y estaba acompañada de dos perros que parecían ser de pelea.

-Lo siento- Me dijo la chica, cuando pude fijarme en su mirada denotaba tristeza y un vacío demasiado grande, sentí pena por ella, tal vez le había pasado lo mismo que a mí.

-No hay cuidado- Le contesté mientras me acomodaba mis lentes, ambas seguimos con nuestro camino en direcciones opuestas.

En realidad no sabía cual exactamente era mi camino hasta esos momentos, días después encontré a Suigetsu y Jūgo llevándome con ellos para vivir durante diez años.

Hasta ese momento no había recordado ese pequeño detalle, esa chica nunca la volví a ver ni en los periódicos locales y tampoco en los noticieros, salí de mis pensamientos y en un rincón de la habitación había una fotografía muy vieja, con la mirada analicé los rostros de las personas que se encontraban ahí, pude ver a un niño de cabello negro con destellos azules que parecía ser la persona que se encontraba delante de mí, después estaba un niño rubio con ojos azules sonriendo y debajo de ellos había una niña peli rosa con ojos verdes, se me hacía familiar y un poco raro que justo en ese momento me haya acordado de esa muchacha que llevaba dos perros de pelea la cual conocí hace diez años.

Mis ojos dudaron un poco en ver a Sasuke quien se encontraba con un semblante frío, a esas alturas ya no tenía nada que perder era imposible valorar mi vida cuando iba a darlo todo por una venganza que hasta ese momento no había pensado en realizar y esa venganza tenía que ver con mis padres fallecidos hace diez largos años.

-Sasuke, ¿puedes contestarme algo antes?- El asintió con la cabeza levemente.

-¿Quién es la chica peli rosa de la fotografía?

Sasuke pareció congelarse unos segundos para luego volver a su estado frío, al parecer no esperaba esa pregunta de mi parte.

-Alguien que no merece que la recuerden así como al rubio que se encuentra en la foto.

Si el rubio era Naruto Uzumaki y el mismo lo había mencionado en nuestro pequeño encuentro no había razón por la cual mencionara a la peli rosa, no encontraba una explicación coherente hasta ese momento. Até los pocos cabos sueltos y deduje que esa peli rosa tenía algo que ver demasiado fuerte con Sasuke como para que no la quisiera mencionar, yo no era de las que se enredaran con cualquiera pero Sasuke era alguien importante para una venganza que hasta ese momento era importante y no me importaba que "los buenos" hubieran o no matado a mis padres, iba a tomar venganza y de paso a quedarme con el jefe de la mafia de "los malos".

Suspiré, esos pensamientos no eran buenos para alguien como yo, no había tenido muchos lujos desde que me mude con Suigetsu y Jūgo pero ahora lo que más anhelaba era poder, y ese poder me lo iba a dar Sasuke Uchiha.

Subí lentamente el arma hacia mi cabeza y volví a suspirar, cerré los ojos así como me había recomendado Sasuke Uchiha, lo que más deseaba era salir viva de esa prueba para poner en marcha mi plan, no tenía nada en contra de la peli rosa pero si Sasuke era el que iba a darme cierto poder lo iba a obtener costara lo que me costara.

Empecé a jalar el gatillo lentamente, abrí pesadamente los ojos para observar a Sasuke y volví a cerrarlos, cuando sentí que casi iba a sacar el disparo suspiré con la boca abierta y sin más que pensar lo hice.

**Y tú puedes ver mi corazón latir  
puedes verlo a través de mi pecho  
estoy aterrada pero no me marchare  
sé que tengo que pasar esta prueba  
solo apretare el gatillo**

**FIN**


End file.
